


Take What is Mine Redux

by MinervaDescent



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hakuno is no pushover, Tagging as I update, Wolf Queen AU, crossposted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaDescent/pseuds/MinervaDescent
Summary: Transferred from my Tumblr. Spelling, grammar and quite possibly extended scenes.----The Wolf Queen of the Cedar Greatwood is not happy with the humans of the Kingdom of Uruk. As punishment, she steals their King for herself.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 9





	Take What is Mine Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Am I struggling to write When Planes Align? Yes. Yes I am. So I thought I'd start this little project on the side. I want to clean it up and expand it a bit.

The torches burned late into the evening, the city and by extension the Ziggurat all silent in a spell of slumber. Of course guards were patrolling but overall most were in bed dreaming until Utu arrived the next day. Getting over the wall and evading the guards were child’s play for me. Humans' senses are quite weak, even weaker when one is exhausted. 

I made my way through the alleyways and avoided civilians and guards alike. I can’t have anyone see me, though my black cloak aids me quite well. Quickly I climb up the steps of the Ziggurat where the illustrious  _ KING _ resides. I saw him a few times. He and the clay-beast-turned-human, or as human as clay can get. The beast visited us a few times, but never stayed. I doubt it remembers us. It’s destiny lied with the King here. The King and his friend would come into the forest gallivanting about, looking for adventure. With the death of Humbaba, my people could openly run about the forest, at least, that is what I thought. Now this King believes the forest is his. His people take the trees. His people hunt the animals. He will learn. He will understand that Humbaba was not the only resident.

I sneak through the halls, using the shadows to my advantage. Human eyesight is really quite poor. Following the scent of spice and sunlight, I avoid the scent that smells of earth. The clay being is a formidable opponent. I also avoid the room with the smell of felines. Ugh, lions. Disgusting and lazy creatures. Instead of working as a pack the females do the hunting. I stop in front of a room that smells of mating and that spiced sunlight. Is this King in constant heat? I heard he rutted any and every maiden in his own kingdom before the clay being came into his life. And yet, not a single pup from him. Poor man, he must be cursed or the maidens prepare themselves beforehand. 

Opening the door slowly, I lighten my footsteps and approach the bed. Only one body right in the middle. It seems he makes the females leave before he allows himself to sleep. I examine the body in the bed. Lightly tanned skin covers a body with muscles, as if it never went a day without physically exerting itself. Golden hair atop a head, sunlight strands covering a handsome face. What’s this? Did you expend so much energy that you fell asleep with your mouth open? Easier for me. 

I approach the bed silently, taking a flask from my belt. Standing above the sleeping King, I lift the flask to my lips, drink and hold the liquid in my mouth. He likes to frolic with women, then let this be a dream for him. Lowering my head, I slowly turn his face towards mine and press my lips against his. I watch as his eyes flutter open, I push my tongue quickly into his mouth and massage his tongue with mine. He swallows the liquid and presses his lips against mine, closing the distance between us. Always ready to rut, really? Unfortunately for him, it doesn’t work. He raises his arms, I use my arms to hold his lips to mine. Feeling his hands around my throat, I see his eyes flutter. Goodnight sweet King. You won’t wake up until we are long gone from your precious Uruk. 

I look through his closet and see a few robes. I dress him in one quickly and then toss a sheet over him. Best not to let him be seen. I look out the window and see it face a garden and promptly toss his body out. The bushes will catch him. Leaping out, I land next to his body. Picking him up and tossing him over my shoulder I bound down the Ziggurat and back to the gates. It’s somehow even easier to sneak about than earlier. Party hour must be over and only guards are left. I finally make it to my entry point and see no guards. Leaping up and using the stones of the wall sticking out as handholds and footholds, I easily climb the  _ Great Wall _ of Uruk. 

Unlike the window, I can’t just throw the King over the wall. Jumping down myself would be alright but this guy is kind of heavy. I hear footsteps coming towards my position. Guess it can’t be helped. I shift my legs and feet into those of a wolf and jump off the wall. I hope this doesn’t alert anyone. My paws hit the ground and a small dust cloud rises. I hold still and perk my ears, waiting.

Nothing. 

I shift my legs and feet back to those of a human and begin my trek. We’ll be quite a ways away from the city when I need to redose the King. I pick up my pace and start running. As I run, Nanna finally moves his ass away from the sky and Utu’s barge begins sailing across it. Up ahead I see a copse of trees near the river. To think I ran so fast that we had reached the entrance of the forest. I look at the sheet covered ass of this King. Good luck?

However, even I need a break. I lay his body down and uncover his face. Honing my hearing to his breathing and looking at the sky, I anticipate that any moment now he’ll be groggily waking up. I pick up the flask again and prepare my sip. Hearing his breathing change, I sit myself down on his lap and I press my lips to his. His eyes flutter open and I feel hands on my waist. I let my tail brush his arm. I stare at red eyes and watch as they flutter shut again. Sleep a little longer okay King?

With the King once again asleep, I go to the river to rinse my mouth and drink. It’s been a very long night but, I have my prize. I just have to haul it all the way home. Tossing my prize, er the King over my shoulder again, I squ-make sure to hold him securely to my shoulder. I start running deeper and deeper into the forest. The deeper we journey the closer the trees bundle together, as if trying to overtake each other. Large glowing flowers light up in certain parts. It looks less and less like what one would believe to be a forest. 

I begin to slow down when I reach large gates between two larger trees. 

“It’s me,” I say as I remove the hood from my head.

“Welcome back Alpha,” the guards echo and the gate begins to open. I smirk as I shift my haul a bit. It’ll be a few hours longer until he wakes. I jog throughout the streets greeting and nodding to everyone. Pups running afoot, wives scolding their mates, and the elderly gathering together for their daily gossip. 

The Den resides within a large tree. It’s there and in various other trees that my people reside in. And in the lanes between these large trees is where we gather and go about our days. The branches are large enough to walk across to reach in between. Lighted flowers are purposely bloomed across these walkways to light our home. 

I walk into The Den to a chorus of “Alpha”.

“Ease,” I command, “Return to your work.”

With my haul upon my shoulders, I walk up the stairs and find my advisor. Dark brown hair, turquoise eyes, and a kind personality that hides a strange viciousness. Her lips smile when our eyes meet.

“It seems you’ve returned with your intended after all,” pink lips widened a bit more.

“Careful,” I warn, “if the pack didn’t know you, they would believe you held ill will,” I walked down the hall and to a room with a waterfall running through it. Pulling a lever water began to pool into the large basin. I put my haul on the bench and lit the oven underneath the basin. As the water began to warm up I turned to Sakura upon hearing a noise from her. She was looking at the King. 

“Well,” I asked “what do you think?”

“He is,” she began with an exhausted look on her face.

“What,” I asked, waiting in anticipation for her opinion.

“Too pretty.”

“What?”

“He’s too pretty Alpha,” she crossed her arms. 

“Well, yeah,” I started, “but, he’s also strong.”

“I can see that,” she deadpanned at me, “and where exactly did you steal him from?”

“That Human Kingdom, Uruk,” I nodded my head, “He is their King. That means he is their Alpha. So he’s the strongest right?”

A heavy sigh echoed throughout the room. Damn, she’s rubbing her temples.

“Alpha,” she began, “humans aren’t like us. They don’t make whoever is strongest their leader. And if he is their King, you’ll have to put him back.”

“But,” I try to start only to get cutoff. 

“Alpha,” she starts, giving me this look. It’s like having a Mom talk down to me. 

“Look,” I started before she could, “he and the clay beast defeated Humbaba. Not even we would go near that one. And, and,” I get out, “he started cutting down the outer woods. Also, his hunters come here to hunt our food! They are over-hunting and over-cutting.”

I was moving about the room. I didn’t realize I had begun to pace. I stop and look at the sleeping King. 

“He is obviously arrogant and his people are just as arrogant as he is. There is no respect for nature or the forest in them,” I cross my arms, “so, I stole HIM. Now, he is mine. He will know what it is like to be owned.” 

Sakura just stares at me. A sigh leaves her lips again. 

“Fine,” she says, “but know that he will be watched. CLOSELY.”

“Of course,” I agree, “I expect the entire pack to keep an eye on him.” 

With that, I walk up to the body and undress him and myself. I lower his body and mine into the water and begin to clean up. I turn to look at Sakura.

“Have some of the women bring us furs,” I say and run my fingers through liquid sunshine, “Human clothes are so restraining.” 

“Of course Alpha,” she walks out the room. 

With Sakura gone, I make sure to clean every part of myself and then the King. Getting out of the bath and pulling out his body I hear the maidens with the furs giggle. It was only a bath but he’s standing? He really is always ready to rut. I chuckle and thank the girls who leave the room still tittering. Drying our bodies I proceed to wrap my chest with leather bands to cover up. Putting on the leather underskirt, I wrap the fur skirt over it. I take the small fur cape and wrap it around my shoulders, put in my fang earrings and while staring into the water’s surface, dot the edge of my eyes with red eye paint. Looking at the king I wrap the small leather underskirt and fur outer-skirt around his waist. His red tattoos stand out already. I take a fang necklace and put it around his neck. This fang symbolizes him as “mine.” 

Knowing that my guest would soon wake, I drape him over my shoulder and quickly walk to my room. Entering the large room, parts of the wood removed to make windows, I place him on my bed of furs. I take a light blanket made from a great bear and drape it over his body. Maybe I should paint his cheeks? Two fangs, one on each cheek. Hmm, maybe another time. 

I lay my body next to his and simply watch him sleep off the last bit of the knockout potion. I begin to run my fingers through his hair. Keeping my ears aloft for changes in his breathing I just stared at this specimen of male species. He should have been born a wolf. That would suit him so much. Hearing a change in breath and heartbeat, I can now expect him to wake soon. I continue to let my fingers card through his hair as I see his eyes twitch. 

They open, and rubies stare at me. I can only smile at him. 

“Hello,” I whisper as I inch my face closer to his, “my mate.”

His eyes widen and then narrow. Had I been an ordinary woman, the maneuver he attempted would have worked. Alas, instead of me ending up on my back, he stayed on his. Feisty.

“Where am I wench,” his question was venomous. 

Leaning on top of him, I bucked my hips and heard a sharp breath. 

“You,” I begin and lower a hand down to his waist, “are in the Wolf Kingdom of the Cedar Greatwood.”

Another sharp breath. 

“And,” I pass my hand by, but only let the sensation of my claws friction the skirts, “you are charged with quite a few crimes.”

“Mon-”

“AS punishment,” I lean my head down to his throat, “you,” I lick right where his pulse could be seen beating, “are to become the mate of I,” I transform my tongue to be rougher, the area becoming a nice red, “this Alpha.”

“What are-”

I bit down with my canines, my tongue lapping the blood that came from the bite. 

Mating successful. 


End file.
